Rento Kujo
is a minor character in Ultraman Taiga. He was an astronaut who died in space along with his wife, and was resurrected by Ultraman Tregear to take his revenge against the person who killed him. History Ultraman Taiga Rento Kujo and his wife Nana Kujo were working at a space station, until it collided with a rocket that was sent into space to celebrate the birthday of the president of Cozmo Technica. This resulted in a huge explosion that killed Rento and his wife, who was on the space station as it happened. As Rento's lifeless body floated through space, Ultraman Tregear appeared and gave him life once more, but he became the dark Ultra's puppet, seeking revenge against the Cozmo Technica's president. He somehow makes a death threat in the form of a video, explaining that he would have his revenge. One month later, Rento storms in during an interview with the president and tries to kill him, but he is protected by EGIS members Hiroyuki Kudo and Homare Souya. Hiroyuki fends Rento off while Homare guards the company president. Rento and Hiroyuki have a conversation during their standoff and the latter tries to Rento talk out of it, but he teleports away. Rento reappears near Homare and the president, still keen on having his revenge, and shoots his gun which opens up a portal to space, nearly sucking in the Cozmo Technica president. Hiroyuki pushes him out of the way, but he ungratefully pushes Hiroyuki into the vortex. Hiroyuki once again tries to talk Rento out of committing revenge, and gets through to him when he remembers his wife's words, closing the portal. Tregear then speaks to Rento telepathically, compelling him to go outside and make several deactivated satellites fall towards Earth using his gun, and transform into Galactron MK2. Hiroyuki transforms into Ultraman Taiga to do battle, but hesitates because he knows that Rento is inside the robot. Taiga is easily dealt with and knocked down, unable to retaliate. Suddenly, the light of Ultraman Titas appears from space, goes into Galactron and pulls out Rento's spirit, who was reunited with his wife. The couple then disappeared into the afterlife, no longer seeking revenge. Powers and Weapons *Gun: Following his revival, Rento carries an alien-looking gun. **Portal: The gun shoots a portal that opens up into deep space. **Satellite Control: Rento's gun can somehow hack man-made satellites to fall from space. **Transformation: Via his gun, Rento can transform into Galactron MK2. RentoGunPortal.gif|Portal RentoSatellite.gif|Satellite Control RentoGalactron.gif|Transformation Trivia *Alongside Galactron MK2, Rento is based on Jamila, an astronaut whose death was shrouded by a conspiracy and returned to Earth to enact his revenge. **He is also based on the Alien Migelon Reda, a character from Ultraman Cosmos who plotted his revenge on humanity due to the death of his lover Reka. Just like Rento, Reda also hacked an Earth satellite into a collision course and even summoned/transformed into a monster empowered by hatred. Coincidentally, Taiga s director Ryuichi Ichino also participated in Ultraman Cosmos. Category:Human Characters Category:Human Villains Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Former Villains